Aunque no sea la persona que pienso, te amo
by Raven I love u Bock'sarha
Summary: ¿Por qué te amo? ¿Por qué te extraño si nunca te he visto? ¿Por qué te adoro, tanto? ¿Por qué pienso mucho en tí?
1. ¿Como nos conocimos?

BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FICS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTÉ:

ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO SE LLAMA: COMO NOS CONOCIMOS?

YA EMPEZÉ:

En la torre .T. era de mañana y como siempre con la misma rutina, Robin hablando con Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg discutiendo por el desayuno y Raven en su cuarto pensativa. Y sono la alarma de los titanes. Cuando fueron a la computadora para averiguar en donde era el problema. Era Red X robando el banco. Y cuando llegaron al lugar:

- ahhh, los estaba esperando - dijo Red X mientras tiraba un lazo haciendo una X con el lazo, hacia los titanes amarrandolos.

- ey no es justo, hiciste trampa - dijo el chico verde.

- bueno pues es su culpa de no pensar lo que podría pasar - dijo Red X mientras explotaba la caja fuerte.

Antes de eso, viene un extranjero y interrumpe.

- puedo ayudar en algo mortal - dijo el extranjero.

- no, no nesecito ayuda - dijo Red X mientras cojía un diamante - ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- antes de que te irte mortal me puedes dar ese diamante que tienes en tus manos - pregunto el extranjero.

- por que rayos quieres el diamante, eres otro villano o qué - pregunto Robin.

- verdad estoy de acuerdo con tigo patetíco joven - dijo Red X.

- lo necesito y segundo - dijo el extranjero, mientras le daba un puño en la espalda.

Mientras el soltaba el diamante y el extranjero lo cogía. Mientras se hiba, Raven se quitó el lazo aquel que Red X, les había puesto y gritó las palabras:

- Azarath Mitrion Zinthos - gritó Raven, mientras le quitaba la gema antes de que se la llevará.

- oye, mortal que hace - pregunto el extranjero.

- protegiendo mi ciudad y más de un robó - dijo Raven.

- buena excusa mortal, pero lo nesecito - dijo Bock mientras extendía la mano.

- no te lo voy a dar, nunca - dijo Raven mientras lo apretaba bien duró y lo rompío.

- oye mortal que has hecho - dijo el extranjero - buena mortal pero cuando las consiga todas voy a recuperar la que queda que es la que tienes.

Mientras el se hiba. Raven cogío y desamarró a todos los titanes. Y les pregunto:

- están bien - pregunta Raven.

- diablo Raven esa te quedó buena - dijo Robin.

- por que lo dices, nada más hice mi deber como titaná que soy - dijo Raven.

- bueno, amiga Raven yo estoy de acuerdo con mi novio Robin

- hay esta bien - dijo Raven - si creo, que fue brutal lo que hice y además hubiera preferido romperla que se la llevarán.

- ok, pues esta bien ahora vamos a la torre - dijo Robin.

Antes de llegar a la torre Raven se desvío y se fue a la librería para conseguir algunos libros.

- como esta mi vendedora preferida - pregunto la dueña de la librería - quieres llevarte la nuevas series de las que mas te encantan.

- pues claro - dijo Raven.

- pues llevatelo te las dejó gratis mi niña - dijo la dueña, pero la veía muy triste y le pregunto - que te pasá.

- nada, por que - dijo Raven.

- es que te veo media tristona - dijo la dueña.

- bueno pues si es así nada - dijo Raven con sus ojos brillosos.

Cuando hiba de camino a la torre chocó con un muchachito. Y se les cayeron los libros.

- hay perdoname, señorita - dijo el joven que chocó con ella.

- no se preocupe - dijo Raven.

- de verdad perdoneme señorita, ya se como la puedo complacer con un cafesito - dijo el joven mientras le recogía los libros.

- bueno, pues esta bien - dijo Raven, mientras llegaban al café.

- y quien eres como te llamas - pregunto el joven.

- bueno pues... me... llamó... me llamó Rachell Roth - dijo Raven - y usted.

- me llamó León Ardensons - dijo El joven.

- ok, pues mucho gustó - dijo Raven.

- tienes algo planificado algo para mañana - pregunto León.

- no por que la pregunta - pregunto Raven.

- por que podemos encontrarnos mañana en el par qué - preguntó León.

- amm, pues si nos vemos mañana - dijo Raven...

Continuará...

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y espero tener tiempo para el proximo.

El proximo se capitula: ¿que me quieres?

Hasta Luego


	2. ¿Por que me quieres?

BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO:

ESTE SE CAPITULA: ¿ POR QUE ME QUIERES ?

YA EMPEZÓ:

...

- amm, pues si nos vemos mañana - dijo Raven...

...

Ya era el siguiente día y era tarde. Ya que ella estaba llegando al par qué, vió a León distraído pensando mucho. Y le pregunta:

- que te pasá - pregunto Raven.

- es qué estaba pensando en que si quieres ir a tomar una malteada, para conocernos mejor - dijo León.

- bueno, pues esta bien - dijo Raven.

Cuando llegaron empezaron hablar un poco de su pasado. Y era hora de que se confesaran uno al otro su amor al uno, al otro verdadero.

- bueno, te tengo, que confesar algo - dijo Raven.

- me puedes decir todo lo que quieras mi damicela - dijo León.

- bueno, te tenía que confesar que me gustas mucho, que me enamoré de ti, te amo - dijo Raven.

- a mi igual damicela, pero preguntó ¿por que me quieres? ¿Como me llegue a enamorar de ti? ¿Como nos amamos del uno, al otro? - pregunto León.

- bueno, no sé, tú si - dijo Raven.

- menos yo - dijo León mientras empezó a besar a Raven.

- wow, eso se sintío - dijo Raven cuando fue interrumpida por un beso romantico en la boca.

- siento tus labios super caliente como si nadie los hubiera besado nunca - dijo León.

- es que nunca nadie, me ha besado, que es lo diferente, exeptó tú - dijo Raven.

- pues bien - dijo León mientras miraba a todos lados y le pregunta - quieres ser mi novia.

- amm si, como no - dijo Raven.

- ok, pues que dices si nos encontramos, mañana en el par que de nuevo a las 5:00 p.m. - dijo León mientras después ponía una cara de seriedad - bueno me tengo que ir.

Mientras Raven se dejó así misma que oviamente debe estar pasando algo malo...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWSS...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: RAVEN SE ENCUENTRA CON ALGUIEN ESPECIAL.


	3. Raven, se entra con alguien especial

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPITULÓ: RAVEN SE ENCUENTRA CON ALGUIEN ESPECIAL.

(Y PERDONENME SI TARDE DEMACIADO ES QUÉ ME ESTOY OCUPANDO DE DOS FICS Y DE ESOS MIS DEBERÉS COMO ESTUDIANTE PUES NO ME HAN DEJADO HACER ESTÉ CAPITULO. PUES AHORA TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO LIBRE POR QUE NO TENGO CLASES HASTA EL LUNES Y TENDRÉ MÁS TIEMPO PARA PODER HACER ESTOS CAPITULOS)

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Mientras Raven se quedó clara así misma que debe estar pasando algo malo. Mientras en ese momento sonó la alarma de los titanes.

- Raven te necesitamos - dijo Robin.

- voy de camino - dijo Raven.

- rápido, cambio y fuera - dijo Raven.

Cuando ella llegó al lugar situado donde se encontró con el mismo extranjero. Y Raven le dice:

- otra vez tú - dijo Raven.

- y otra vez ustedes, mortales - dijo extranjero.

- por que siempre estas en nuestro lugar de encuentro, viejo - dijo Chico Bestia.

- eso es lo que yo les preguntaría a ustedes mortales - dijo el extranjero.

- primero, es que recibimos una llamada de ermegencia, segundo que siempre pasá lo mismo y último por que preguntas - dijo Robin.

- les pregunté, por que siempre es el mismo asunto mortal - dijo el extranjero - pero vengo justamente por ese diamante.

Mientras Raven lo cogé rapidamente con sus poderes, el diamante. Pero, depúes el cogé y le dice:

- damé el diamante mortal - dijo el extrajero - nadie me puede desafiarme.

- que no, pues yo soy Raven, a su servicio - dijo Raven en forma de sarcasmo y una reverencia.

- y yo soy Bock'sarha, para servirle insolente mortal - dijo el extranjero.

- bueno pues empezamos, si o no - pregunto Raven.

- perdonenme pero, para la proxima, por que tengo un asunto ahora - dijo Bock.

- hay, dios yo igual - dijo Raven mientras iva a la torre volando para cambiarse y encontrarse con León.

Eran las 5:00p.m. y ella llega y se sorprendé por que ve a León un poco agrumado. Y le pregunta:

- que te pasá, por que tan agrumado - pregunto Rachell.

- bueno, es que no me gusta pegarle a las mujeres, una me mandó hacerlo y pues antes tube que darle la excusa de que me tenía que ir, que tenía un asunto que hacer, al igual que ella Rachell - dijo Bock - no crees que es poco de coincidencia.

- mira León, mi nombre verdadero no es Rachell, si no que es Raven - dijo Raven mientras se ponía su ropa de batalla.

- y yo soy... hay veelo tú misma - dijo León.

- quien te hizo esas marcas - preguntó Raven confundida.

- lo que quizé decir es que soy Bock'sarha - dijo Bock.

- queeee, no puede ser - dijo Raven, mientras lo besó y le dió un abrazó...

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

RECUERDEN AÚN NO TENGO COMPUTADORA COJANLO CON CALMA...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: ENFRENTAR LA VERDAD.


	4. Enfrentar la verdad, es dificíl

BUENO ESTÉ ES OTRO CAPITULO MÁS:

ESTÉ SE CAPUTULÓ: ENFRENTAR LA VERDAD.

YA EMPEZAMOS:

Mientras se daban un abrazo y se besaban. Alguien los estaba espiando, Raven lo presintió y dijo:

- quien está hay - dijo Raven.

- ¿como qué, quien está hay? - preguntó Bock.

- vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí a Raven y a su gran enamorado - dijo Slade.

- que tú haces aquí - dijo Raven.

- quien eres tú, mortal - dijo Bock.

- yo, yo soy Slade y así que traicionando a tus amigos - dijo Slade.

- no los estoy, ningun, ningun, traicionando - dijo Raven.

- creeme con un hombre que roba, no es nada agradable para tus amigos - dijo Slade.

- miraa mortal, no te atrevas a enfrentarme - dijo Bock, con mucha furia.

- ahh, por que, no me digas ahora, que tú no robas - dijo Slade.

- no, no robó, estoy aquí, por mis razones - dijo Bock.

- ha sí y de donde eres - pregunto Slade.

- por que, preguntas tanto mortal - dijo Bock, mientras Raven lo abrazaba y el corresponde el abrazo para tras.

- hay, perdonenme no me presente, soy Slade, el villano más famosos para los jovenes titanes - dijo Slade - que mal educado.

- dejanos en paz, Slade - dijo Raven, mientras miraba al joven de ojos dorados.

- por que, qué pasá Raven, tienes miedo a qué se lo diga a tus amigos - pregunto Slade.

- tranquila Raven, esté cobarde nos va dejar en paz - dijo el joven de ojos dorados, mientras tiraba una gran bola de aura de luz.

- quien eres tú - dijo Slade, mientras se levantaba del suelo mal herido.

- un enviado, nada más - dijo Bock.

Mientras el escapaba, ellos se dieron otro beso. Pero ellos saben, qué si el es un enviado, el destino los puede separar. Y Raven le dice:

- en serio, me tendrás que dejar después de a ver cumplido, lo que te hayan mandado los dioses a hacer - dijo Raven, mientras le botaba una gota de sus ojos violetas.

- sí, es en serio, amor mió - dijo Bock mientra le secaba la lagrima - pero sabes en esté mundo me enseñaste qué el amor existe para mí en está vida, me lo enseñaste tú y tú gran corazón.

- en serio, amor, gracias - dijo Raven, mientras le daba un abrazo.

- gracias de qué, yo soy el qué te debería dar las gracias a tí - dijo Bock.

- de nada, mi cielo, al igual qué tú ma enseñaste hacer una gran persona - dijo Raven - y a confiar más en la gente, como tú, amor.

- te amoo - dijo Bock, mientras Raven trataba de tapar su sonrrojó.

- yo igual a tí - dijo Raven, mientras le daba un abrazo, que si ellos querían duraría uns eternidad.

- bueno aquí quedamos nos vemos otro día, ¿si quiere? - dijo Bock.

CONTINUARÁ...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

EL PROXIMO SE CAPITULA: EL TERCER ENCUENTRÓ.


	5. El tercer encuentro

_**Bueno esté es otro capítulo más: **_

_**Esté se capituló: El tercer encuentro.**_

Ya al siguiente día, ya era la hora del desayuno y Raven aún no había bajado, los titanes se preocuparon y como siempre tienen que mandar a Chico Bestia.

- Raven, es hora de comer, por qué aún no has bajado - dijo Chico Bestia, mientras seguía tocando la puerta.

- hay, qué pasó - dijo Raven, muy cansada.

- Raven, te notó un poco cansada, eso es raro - dijo Chico Bestia - y más de tí.

- no y qué más puede ser, sí estoy hablando casí dormida - dijo Raven, mientras bostesaba.

- de verdad, te preguntó ¿pudiste dormir anoche bien? A caso es eso - dijo Chico Bestia.

- por qué la pregunta - preguntó Raven.

- por qué, tu nunca estas de esa manera - dijo Chico Bestia.

- ok, eso sería un esta bien, bajo ahora damé 5 minutos - dijo Raven, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- por qué, siempre yó, bueno pero me vino bien el qué estaba media dormida, por qué así no me dice tonto, ni me pudiera dar tan duró y otras cosas - pensó Chico Bestia.

- bueno qué me pongo para salir, está tarde - dijo Raven - está camisa y pantalón se ven bellisimas, así que me las pondré.

Mientras Raven, decidió ponerse su ropa de trabajo, para más tarde volver a cambiarse. Después b- buenos días a todos - dijo Raven, bajito.

ajo, vió a sus amigos y les dijo:

- buenos días - dijo confundido Robin.

- que hicieron de desayuno - dijo Raven - me hicieron waffles, verdad.

- sí, ten - dijo Cyborg confundido - Raven, estas bien.

- sí, por qué - pregunto Raven.

- no, por nada - dijo Cyborg.

- sí, por qué te comportas así con nosotros - dijo Chico Bestia, mientras Cyborg le da en la nuca.

- por qué, de qué manera - dijo Raven.

- callaté Chico Bestia - dijo Cyborg - no nada, no es nada.

- bueno está bien - dijo Raven, mientras se comía los waffles, qué les hizo Cyborg.

- ten Raven, tú té helado - dijo Cyborg.

- gracias, Cyborg - dijo Raven.

Ya eran las 1:00 de la tarde y salió de repente una llamada de ermegencia. Dos hombres, con ropa negra, robando en un banco. Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron por tercera vez (bueno para Raven) con Bock'sarha. Y Cyborg preguntó:

- tu otra vez – preguntó Cyborg.

- si, por que vengo por esto – dijo Bock, mientras cogía el diamante que tenía en la mano, uno de los hombres.

Mientras los titanes iban a atacar, Raven los paró. Y Chico Bestia le preguntó:

- porque nos paras – preguntó Chico Bestia.

Y apareció de repente Slade diciendo:

- ah todavía no se los ha dicho – dijo Slade – pues se los diré yo.

- a que vienes Slade – preguntó Robin.

- vengo a contarles la verdad sobre Raven – dijo Slade – vengo a contarles que ellos dos son novios, por eso lo está protegiendo.

- que rayos Raven, nos estas traicionando – preguntó Robin.

- te lo dije Raven – dijo Slade.

- no, no los estoy traicionando, porque yo lo amo – dijo Raven.

- pues como quiera, eso está como traición para nosotros, así que, empacá tus cosas y veté – dijo Robin.

- que les pasá, tanto tiempo que los ayude y ahora me votan como si fuera basura – dijo Raven, mientras se fue a buscar sus cosas, llorando se fue, Bock la persigue y cuando llega a donde ella le dice:

- vamos a vivir los dos juntos – dijo Bock.

- está bien, amor al menos viviré contigo y gracias – dijo Raven.

- gracias porque si fuiste valiente al decir la verdad – dijo Bock, mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno como les explique estuve ocupadita y además sin computadora. Lamento mucho la demora. Gracias por la espera.**_

_**El próximo se capitula: Primera vez en la misma casa.**_


	6. La primera vez en la misma casa

_**Bueno esté es otro capítulo más: **_

_**Esté se capituló: Primera vez en la misma casa.**_

_**Ya empezamos:**_

Raven ya al terminar de recoger sus cosas paso por el cuarto de Starfire y escucho unos llantos. Ella solo le escribió algo antes de irse lo paso por debajo de su puerta y luego se fue con Bock. Cuando llegaron a la casa donde se estaba quedando Bock, ella se quedó sorprendida por lo bella que estaba, comparando lo por fuera que se veía hotel sencillo, pero por dentro en los cuartos era hermoso. Y Bock dice:

- solo este cuarto esta hermoso – dijo Bock.

- por qué – pregunto Raven.

- por qué, desde que te conocí estaba esperando el momento para que los dos estemos juntos en este cuarto de lujo y además este momento como los espere pues a la misma puse este cuarto así, de lujo - dijo Bock.

- de verdad, eres el mejor Bock – dijo Raven.

- porque, si solo lo hice porque te amo – dijo Bock.

- yo también amor – dijo Raven – pero como quiera gracias, porque no sabría qué hacer si tu no hubieras estado conmigo en esos momentos.

Después de eso él la beso, luego lo siguieron fieramente. Él le quito el uniforme de trabajo a Raven, rápidamente, luego el empezó a lamber lentamente sus pezones. Cuanto ya los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo el amor, fue cuando ya estaba Raven gimiendo y que le había ya Bock penetrado. Y Raven dijo:

- para por favor – dijo Raven.

- perdóname amor, estas bien – pregunto Bock.

- si solo que dolió un poco – dijo Raven, mientras le dieron unas ganas de vomitar bien brutales – con permiso.

Ella lo dijo mientras corría al baño por los vómitos. Él le pregunto:

- amor que pasa – pregunto Bock.

- si solo que creo que estoy embarazada – dijo Raven.

- de verdad Raven, gracias – dijo Bock.

- de nada, amor – dijo Raven, mientras se paraba, para ir a donde su amado.

Pero cuando se paró sintió unos mareos, que cuando estuvo al frente de Bock, se desmayó en sus brazos. Él se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que se desmayó. El solo lo que hizo fue llamar del comunicador de los titanes que aún lo tenía guardado Raven en su bolsillo y llamo a Starfire. Y le dijo:

- por favor señorita me podría ayudar con Raven, es que se desmayó – dijo Bock.

Ella fue lo más rápido que pudo, porque obvio aún seguía siendo amiga, aunque la hallan botado de la Torre .T. Al llegar la vio en la cama y empezó a buscar en el maletín que había traído unas pastillas. Y le dijo:

- a lo mejor, fue que el impacto le cogió demás y para más tiene fiebre – dijo Starfire – solo le daré estas pastillas y listo.

- oka gracias y cómo te llamas – pregunto Bock.

- yo Starfire – dijo Star – y tú.

- yo como habías escuchado, Bock'sarha – dijo Bock.

- pero, pregunta que hago, porque mi amiga nos traiciono así con usted – preguntó Starfire.

- bueno primero no soy la persona que ustedes piensan que soy, segundo no soy así, tercero porque me ama y porque piensan que soy así – dijo Bock molesto.

- bueno porque usted estaba cogiendo cosas que usted no debería coger porque aquí eso es ilegal – dijo Star.

- bueno lo que hago no es ilegal es por el bien del mundo – dijo Bock – o quieren que vengan los titanes malignos.

- no, no queremos que vengan, pero si usted desea le podré ayudar, al igual que mi amiga Raven.

- muchachita yo no necesito ayuda de usted – dijo Bock – solo la necesitare de mi amada de ojos violetas.

- oka, pues me voy antes que se den cuenta que estoy aquí – dijo Star.

- Star – dijo Raven, bajito por que escucho toda la conversación porque se había despertado hace un ratito.

- dímelo Raven – dijo Star.

- solo te diré las gracias, al igual para el amor de mi vida, gracias y si no fuera porque hubieras llamado a Star no estaría mejor – dijo Raven.

- de nada – dijo Star – pero me voy, porque me deben estar buscando, al igual que a ti Bock y a Raven.

- y porque a nosotros – preguntó Raven.

- bueno porque ustedes – dijo Star mientras se quedó callada haber como lo decía, Bock le leyó la mente y dijo:

- por el delito que yo supuestamente hice y Raven porque supuestamente es mi cómplice, si solo somos novios ella sabe el por qué estoy aquí, no son por esas y ya te las dije – dijo Bock.

- wow, lees mentes igual que Raven – dijo Star.

- si, por que tengo todos los poderes que existan, pero muchos más fuertes, porque Raven es de baja y yo soy de alta – dijo Bock.

Luego de eso Star se despidió, mientras abría la puerta se encontró con una pequeña sorpresita. Que era la policía con los demás titanes y dijeron:

- venimos a arrestar a Bock y a Raven, Bock por robo iras con nosotros y Raven por que fue su testigo por todo este tiempo – dijo Robin.

- por lo menos no se la lleven a ella, ella está enferma, Robin – dijo Star.

- bueno la dejare porque tú le dices, pero la dejo en tu supervisión – dijo Robin.

- oka – dijo Star, mientras antes de que se fueran con Bock, Raven se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y lo beso.

- te amo, Bock – dijo Raven – no te preocupes hare justicia por ti.

Ella lo decía, mientras caía de rodillas al piso y empezaba a llorar. A él se lo llevaron, sin importar el estado en el que estaba Raven. Rápidamente, Starfire fue a donde ella, le puso la mano sobre su hombro. Y Raven le dijo:

- gracias a ti, se lo llevaron ahora no sé qué hare yo con mi vida – dijo Raven, en llanto.

- perdona Raven, pero de verdad no fue mi intención – dijo Star.

- te perdono, pero tú no sabes lo doloroso que fue y más por mis propios amigos – dijo Raven, mientras seguía en llanto.

Ella con ayuda de Star se levantó y la dirigió hacia la cama. Ella solo se acurruco en la cama, se arropo y luego se durmió. Al siguiente día se despertó y dijo:

- Star, no siento mis piernas – dijo Raven.

- pues tengo la solución al problema – dijo Star, mientras sacaba un pote de crema y otro pote que era de pastillas.

- gracias Star tu siempre tienes la solución para todo – dijo Raven.

- de nada – dijo Star, mientras le daba el vaso de agua con las pastillas.

- como estará Bock – pregunto Raven.

- no sé pero tendremos que averiguarlo - dijo Star.

– wow, por que tanto carro de policía – dijo Raven.

- bueno es que hay algo que te queremos informar – dijo Robin.

- qué diablos haces aquí – pregunto Raven.

- yo, pues vine aquí para traerte a tu novio – dijo Robin.

- mi amor – dijo Bock - estas mejor.

- no tanto amor – dijo Raven.

- pero porque no tanto – pregunto Bock.

- bueno es que – dijo Raven, mientras enseñaba sus piernas que estaban súper hinchadas.

- que te paso amor – pregunto Bock.

- no me preguntes porque eso paso de la noche a la mañana – dijo Raven.

- de verdad Raven – dijo Bock.

- si de verdad – dijo Raven.

Mientras Starfire se despedía, decidieron besarse.

- en serio Raven – pregunto Chico Bestia, que vio la escena de ellos.

- sí, algún problema idiota – dijo Raven.

- no, no tengo ninguno Raven – dijo Chico Bestia, mientras se iba corriendo.

- más vale – dijo Bock.

- Bueno amor, en que nos habíamos quedado – dijo Raven, mientras los demás se iban de allí.

- si nos habíamos quedado en que seguiríamos haciéndolo – dijo Bock.

Al siguiente día, decidieron ir al parque. Cuando se dieron cuenta allí estaba Red X atacando a los niños. Que estaban jugando, las mamas iban a irse con sus hijos pero antes de eso, Red X las asaltó diciéndoles:

- denme sus joyas, ahora – dijo Red X.

- tome, tome – dijo la señorita, mientras se iba corriendo con su hija, Raven vio eso y ella le quito las joyas que le había quitado Red X a la señorita y se las devolvió. Hay llegaron….

_**Continuará….**_

_**Bueno lamento la demora de nuevo. Ya no tendré tanto trabajo hasta el 13-enero-2015. Que hay yo tratare de seguir haciendo capítulos por las probabilidades que desde allí en adelante empezare de nuevo mi trabajo, ósea que estaré bastante ocupadita.**_

_**El próximo se capitula:**__** Encuentro con los amigos de Raven.**_


End file.
